Harry Potter 6
by zach89
Summary: I haven't come up with a title yet, but it's coming. Anyway, Harry Potter is entering his 6th year, he recieves his O.W.L's and is overwhelmed with work, he also has to help train HIS quidditch team. This is my first please R
1. Title

***********************  
  
**********************  
  
*********************  
  
********************  
  
******************  
  
*****************  
****************  
***************  
  
**************  
  
************* :  
  
************  
***********  
  
***********************************  
  
**********************************  
  
*********************************  
  
********************************  
  
*******************************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
********* HARRY POTTER 6 (until i come up w/ a title)  
******** o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o- --o---o  
  
******* | Created By Zach89 Copywrite 2003|  
  
****** o Characters belong to J.K Rowling. o  
  
***** | |  
  
**** o o  
  
*** | |  
  
** o o  
  
* | |  
  
o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o--- o---o 


	2. OWLs again

Harry Potter 6  
  
Author's note: There is more coming just be patient. R&R please...  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any characters in this story. None. Zero.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
O.W.L's again   
  
It was a cold summer night in Little Whingins. The sky looked like it was ready to thunder and rain and there was a   
  
slight breeze. Even in these conditions, Harry   
  
Potter continued to take his evening walks. It had nearly been a month since he was at his real home, Hogwarts School of   
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was already   
  
missing school more than ever. He missed his best friends Ron and Hermionie, he missed Ginny and Neville who last year   
  
showed bravery that Harry had never   
  
imagined. And he missed Cho. Harry regretted not talking to her for the end of last year, he missed seeing her, talking to   
  
her and being around her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry hated being locked up in Privet Drive. He hated thinking about Ron and Hermionie who were probably having   
  
a wonderfully relaxing summer. While Harry   
  
watched the News and read the papers everyday hoping to hear any of the lastest news about Voldemort. Now that   
  
Voldemort had returned to power Harry was eager   
  
to find out the latest about him.   
  
  
  
  
  
The wind made another long howl and Harry began to shiver. He decided to head back to the warmth of number 2   
  
Privett Drive. He started walking a little faster   
  
as drips of water patted his nose lightly. By the time he had gotten home, it was already pouring down rain. Drenched from   
  
head to foot, Harry went up stairs to   
  
shower and dry off.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry could hear Uncle Vernon from upstairs angry about his latest drill deal that had fallen through. Aunt Petunia,   
  
from the sound of it, was very distressed over   
  
Dudley who had been missing for over three hours. Harry was sure that he would show up sooner or later, he always did.   
  
He hurried downstairs for a quick dinner   
  
which consisted of Cherrios and Pop-Tarts.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley walked into the house looking very saitisfied with himself. He must have beaten up another kid, thought   
  
Harry.   
  
"Oh Dudums, you are home!" Squealed Aunt Petunia. "I was so worried!"  
  
"Get off me," Dudley said as he shrugged him mother off of him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Aunt Petunia looked slightly hurt. Dudley glared at Harry for a second then dissapeared into the refrigerator. Harry,   
  
angry at this terribly wasted day, went   
  
upstairs to get ready for bed. Just as he was pulling up his pajamas, a large brown barn owl that Harry had never seend   
  
before swooped in and landed on his bed. It   
  
dropped a large envelope on his pillow and then quickly flew away. Harry picked up the envelop and looked at the return   
  
address. It said: Ordinary Wizarding Level   
  
Department of The ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had completely forgotten. He was supposed to get his O.W.L scores this summer. He slowly slid open the   
  
envelope, inside were several papers. One of   
  
them had Harry's school books list, another was the annual Hogwarts welcome letter. But the other two pieces of paper   
  
held much more signifigance. The first was   
  
Harry's O.W.L grades. An 'O' indicated that Harry had recieved and O.W.L for the class an 'X' meant he did not.  
  
Divination----------O  
  
Transfiguration--------O  
  
Astronomy--------X  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts--------O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures---------O  
  
Potions---------X  
  
Harry froze. He had not recieved an O.W.L in potions. This means that he would not be able to train to become an   
  
Auror, a protector from dark wizards. Harry   
  
had never though of any other career other than an Auror. Harry had always felt that this job would suite him best, that it   
  
was his destiny. His eyes burned inspite of   
  
himself. He checked the back of the paper in case they had give him the wrong grades. On top of the sheet, clearly written   
  
said, Harry James Potter. But, at the very   
  
bottom of the paper, Harry noticed a small not scratched in. It said, "See me when you get to Hogwarts -Snape".  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's heart lightened. There was hope, maybe Snape would give him a second chance, maybe let him do some   
  
extra work. Harry was so caught up in his   
  
O.W.L scores that he had completely forgotten about the other sheet in his hand. He picked it up. He smiled as he read it.   
  
"Harry Potter, you have been selected to be   
  
this years Quidditch Captain. Please speak to Madame Hooch when you arrive at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry put on a very big smile and started to write letters to Ron and Hermionie to see how they did on their O.W.L's   
  
and to tell them that he had been made Quidditch captain. As Harry was writing his letter, he began to fell nervous about   
  
becoming Quidditch captain. After all, he hadn't been on a broom stick since early last. This was because of Dolores   
  
Umbridge, a mean fat woman who worked for the Ministry of Magic and gave Harry a lifetime ban from quidditch. Luckily,   
  
they were able to remove Umbridge from office and therefore end the ban and her rein of terror. 


End file.
